Retrace
by Bluebelle Yuu Tsukiyu
Summary: If you had the chance to revive a dear person, would you take it? Even if that means leaving behind your precious friends? When Ace died, Luffy knew that there was no way to bring him back to life, or was there? One night, he could hear a voice calling out to him, asking him an unanswerable question. Family or Friends? What will he choose?


**Hello everyone. I hope you'll like this story. I tried to make it angsty, but I don't know if it really came out that way. Well, anyways, have fun reading :) If you need further information, please visit my page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, obviously.**

* * *

He was gone. Gone for good. He was too late, too weak. His glassy eyes lifelessly stared into his unfocused ones. His skin was slowly turning whiter by every second that passed, horribly clashing with his pitch black mane. However, all he could see was _red_. Red, _red!_ Everything was red. His blood. It was _his_ blood that bathed the room in malicious red.

He fell to his knees, defeated. It should have been him! It should have been him, lying in a pool of blood, not _him_. He-, he had been innocent! For once he had been the innocent one and yet...  
He reached out for his limp body and gently pulled him onto his lap. His fragile fingers ghosted over his icy cheek, leaving a trail of crimson red on his sheet white skin. The sight was mortifying. He-, he seemed to be smiling at him - his usual mocking grin. He couldn't believe him! Up until the very end, he had always stayed true to himself. Keeping his promise at the worst time possible! Why hadn't he run? Had he not been able to distinguish between game and serious matter? Had he thought that fighting against it would be a mere child's play? Such a fool he was!

Tentatively, almost shyly, he cradled his head in his arms. Still... he was his fool, his very own jerk of a fool! No, he had been...  
He felt like suffocating as realization poured down on his. _He was dead_. Those simple words struck him like daggers. He wouldn't be able to laugh with him anymore. There would be no bickering or nagging to listen to anymore. He wouldn't be able to mess up his hair and get those funny faces anymore, when he was scolding him. He wouldn't be able to fall victim to his adoring smile anymore. Simply put, his life would lose its meaning. He was nothing without him by his side. He had been the light at the end of the pitch black and ever devouring tunnel, and now..? Without him he was blind, tapping around in the dark sans his guidance.

A sole tear slid down his face. He had killed him! It was all his fault. He had known. He had known the whole time, but refused to believe. He had never uttered a single lie in his presence, yet he hadn't believed those sincere words leaving his tender lips.

_"I love you"_, he had said. _"I will take care of it for you", _he had said. _"Just trust me. Just... stay by my side"_.

His breath hitched and his muscles stiffened. More and more tears escaped his dulled eyes. If he just hadn't run... he was such a coward! A bloody damned coward! The last thing he could remember was his face, showing an expression of betrayal and agony. His heart clenched painfully as that picture entered his mind. He had been trembling, his head casted downwards and eyes shadowed by his bangs. His hands had formed into tight fists, cutting into his skin with his nails and drawing blood from his newly formed wound. He had never looked like this before. He had never looked this – he had to pause, not able to form a coherent thought anymore - broken... and nonetheless he had stayed loyal. He had borne his burdens. He had fought his fear. He-, he had done things he was never meant to do - things _he_ was supposed to do, _to settle_.

He slung his arms around him and tightly pressed his limp form close to him, his back hunched over. Quiet sobs echoed through the dark room. Solely the cold luminescence of the big silver moon bathed it in dim light. Pouring rain was swallowing every sound that was made and the brisk wind blew through the empty streets, howling all the while.

The heart wrenching sobs of his grew louder and louder, until they tuned into agonizing cries of misery. He had lost the only person that had been caring for him - left him, standing all on his own. Hurting, even though he had been the one, intentionally leading him into his doom.  
He should have never meddled with his life. He should have left at the first sign of him starting to realize. He-, he shouldn't have been the selfish cunt he was.

Taking in a deep breath, he loosened his tight grip. No! There had to be another way! He would do anything to bring him back to life. He would even exchange his own one for his! After all, he was everything but worth living the life he was. He should have been the one, lying in an ever growing puddle of blood. _He_ had been the cause of all this anguish! _He_ had been the target, not him!

He felt vomit rising up his throat at the sole thought of the way he had died. His hands gingerly brushed over the injuries on his once perfect skin. One, two, three, four-, four times had he been shot. They had been merciless.

Umpteenth times, he had seen him dying right in front of his eyes - held him in his arms, while waiting for him to do his last breaths. He had failed him, _countless times. _He was such worthless little brother. No, he wasn't the younger one anymore. Way too much time had passed. He couldn't remember how often he had tried already – how often he had to try until he could finally succeed. He didn't even know, if he could take it anymore. So much pain. So, so much pain. However, he would do _anything_ to prevent his death. Even dealing with the devil hadn't caused him to recoil. He just had to try again! He hadn't deserved to die. This time, he would make it for sure.

_'__Just wait for me Ace.'_ A weary, but determined smile adored his lips.

"One more time!"

With that, he was gone. He had simply vanished, not leaving a single trace.

* * *

**So, I've already started writing the second chapter, but it's not finished yet. Please tell me if it is worth to continue.**

**C'ya**

**Bluebelle 3**


End file.
